Dormin
Dormin is the Demon God of Destruction, creator of the Cryo Demons, and the Devil who wields the Anti Sacred Gear, The Scythe of Destruction. He was once a Devil who served under the 4 Great Satans, until he went rogue and disappeared. He is also the main antagonist of the 1st part of High School DxD: Ace and is also the half brother to his Angel counterpart, Malxas and the foster son of Asmosideus Appearance Dormin once wore armor in the past which considered to be silver with gold trimmings and red jewels on the chest and helmet. He had a tall and bulky body, and had worn large gauntlets that made him almost unbeatable When he was "Mikuru Price", He had a teenager-like body with red spiky hair and orange eyes. He had a white shirt with blue strips going down to almost his elbows. He wore blue jeans and had brown shoes When Dormin was revived, he wore grey armor that was his skin, and had red glowing parts that were all over his body. He had 2 curled horns on his head that were behind 2 spiked horns that acted like a helmet When Dormin accessed his true form, his skin armor changed to black and dark red, his shoulders started to grow longer, and the 2 curled horns on his head are now gone and replaced with 2 smaller spiked horned. He's grown 2 wings and has a 6 star-like core on his chest that is his prime weapon Personality Dormin had a cunning and kind personality, before he left the 4 Great Satans. Dormin cared for others, and was a mentor to all who liked him. After he left and went rogue, he went from cunning and kind, to evil and enraged. He became obsessed with trying to kill the 4 Great Satans. And even declared war on them but lost When Dormin took control and transformed into "Mikuru Price", he acted good and kind to all the devils and even his "brother", Jackson Price. He and Jackson play a lot, which sometimes has Mason Wester broken because he thought he was being replaced. After he was caught though by Aradian Grimoire's Peerage, as a fake and a shadow of Dormin, he left and went back to the banished realm, filled with anger and rage. When Dormin was revived by Raes the Bloody and his Cultists, his personality changed to a more evil and sinister look. He has a urge to destroy anything that stands in his path. Even the innocent people that ignored him in the past History Dormin was born and raised by the 4 Great Satans who found him in their castle. They cared for Dormin for over 1000 years until he was named their messenger. Dormin was treated with respect by others, and they loved him. When Dormin found out that there were devils being created to lead their own clans, Dormin became enraged and then left, becoming rogue and eventually, learned how to create a new race of devils called, The Cryo Demons. When Dormin came back with his Cryo Demons, he waged war on the 4 Great Satans, but was easily defeated by a devil who wielded a Balance Breaker called, The Spear of Time. When Dormin found out Jackson Price had the Spear of Time, he sent a fragment of his shadow to go and take a human-like form which he called "Mikuru Price". He acted as Jackson's long-lost brother. When Mikuru spent his time with Jackson, Mason grew jealous and wanted him gone. When he and Aradian saw Mikuru with Raes the Bloody, they began to become suspicious and started to follow him everywhere he goes. When Mikuru went to a vault, he was exposed by Aradian's Peerage and Jackson as well. He was kicked out of the house and then returned to the Banished Realm as Dormin again After days and days later, Raes the Bloody and his cultists managed to revive him, when he came back from the Banished Realm, he had the urge to kill everyone that stood in his path, even the ones that he fought years ago, The 4 Great Satans. Dormin went on a rampage until he came to the House of Grimoire, and then he stated that he wanted to challenge the one with the Spear of Time. When Jackson accepted, he was beaten up a lot by him, when he saw the Spear of Time accessing it's true powers, Dormin grew enraged and transformed into his true form and brutally assaulted him. When Jackson accessed the Armor of Time, Dormin was easily defeated and was left to lie down on a cliff until he saw someone who was like him. His half brother, who was named Malxas. Dormin pleaded to Malxas to spare him, but he was killed and then left to be eaten by his Cryo Wolf. Thus Dormin was never heard of again Powers/Abilities Dormin never had any powers until he found a powerful Balance Breaker called The Scythe of Destruction. With the Scythe of Destruction, he would create armies using the slash of his scythe and can instantly kill a devil, angel, etc. with a stab of his scythe Unbelievable Power Dormin when he returned, manifested and created shadows that attack anyone that stands in his path. When he was in his true form, he surrounded the battlefield with a shadow dome that was only for him and Jackson. His power though couldn't damage the Armor of Time though, because of how his power is only a "Fragment" of Asmosideus's power Equipment The Scythe of Destruction The Scythe of Destruction is Dormin's Anti-Sacred Gear that he created, after he left and became rogue. The Scythe of Destruction can create armies using the slash of his scythe, whether being a very powerful Cryo Demon, Wolf, or Hybrid, and he can be able to create over 1000 Cryo Demons with one huge slash. He can instantly kill a devil, angel, etc. with a stab of his scythe as well, leaving them vomiting lots of blood and even losing a few of their limbs. Trivia * Dormin is served as a minor character until near the end of the series * Dormin and his brother, Malxas both hate each other, because of them being opposites Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Demons Category:Cryo Demon Category:Under Construction